phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Galería:Heinz Doofenshmirtz
right|250px Heinz Doofenshmirtz '(también conocido como Heinz, “Heinzy”, “Dr. D”, "Dr. Doof", “Strudeldulce4427” / “Strutdelrico4427”, “Doof”, “Doofy”, “Bobo”, etc.) es un científico loco y el jefe de su propia corporación, 'Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados/Pérfido Doofenshmirtz S.L.. En la mayor parte de los episodios intenta enriquecerse, destruir las cosas que le molestan, vengarse por un trauma infantil o destruir El Área Limítrofe/de los Tres Estados, casi siempre mediante inventos asombrosos. En cada episodio, su némesis o enemigo, Perry el Ornitorrinco, la mascota de Phineas y Ferb, lo impide, y su ex-esposa Charlene Doofenshmirtz, quien todavía usa su apellido de casada, aunque estén divorciados, y ella es madre de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz hija del Dr., es sárcastica y punkera, y ella cree que Heinz no es cool. Leer todo el articulo... Uy doof que tonto.JPG Perry y doof pelean.JPG Votodelcliptastico.png Doofs.JPG Doofs1.JPG Doofs10.JPG Doofs11.JPG Doofs12.JPG Doofs13.JPG Doofs14.JPG Doofs15.JPG Doofs2.JPG Doofs3.JPG Doofs4.JPG Doofs5.JPG Doofs6.JPG Doofs7.JPG Doofs8.JPG Doofs9.JPG DoofsAstaireyRogers.jpg Duetodoof.jpg Age Accelerator-inator.png DoofenshmirtzDate.png Doofenshmirtz Space Station.jpg Px-Run Away Runway59.jpg Px-Run Away Runway91.jpg Elizabeth dumps Heinz.jpg Ohhh No.jpg Doof se reencuentra con su ex-novia.jpg Siguiendo a Perry.jpg ¡Enfrentame!.jpg Doof Ballenaç.jpg Elizabeth se lanza.jpg El traductor de animales inador.jpg La obsesión por las ballenas.jpg Dr. Heinz Doofenshmritz y Elizabeth.jpg hombre vaca 1.PNG Fawning over the new pet 1.jpg Doof lee las reglas de OSBA.png doofensmirsh malvados y asociados.PNG Perry and Doof first meet.jpg Doof at TV.jpg Perry and Doof first meet.jpg Doof at TV.jpg How the.jpg Linda and Heinz.jpg Px-Mr. Cat missing poster.jpg Bobo the rabbit.jpg Mr Fluffypants.jpg Px-PerryCapturedbyPigeons.png Phineas-y-ferb-doofemshmirtz.jpg Que inesperada sorpresa.png LOL!!.JPG LOL!.JPG LOL.JPG doof.jpg|"Foto de archivo Brain Drain (42).jpg Brain Drain (41).jpg Brain Drain (40).jpg Brain Drain (39).jpg Brain Drain (38).jpg Brain Drain (37).jpg Brain Drain (36).jpg Brain Drain (35).jpg Brain Drain (34).jpg Brain Drain (89).jpg Brain Drain (88).jpg Brain Drain (87).jpg Brain Drain (81).jpg Brain Drain (80).jpg Brain Drain (79).jpg Brain Drain (162).jpg Brain Drain (163).jpg Brain Drain (158).jpg Brain Drain (157).jpg Brain Drain (155).jpg Brain Drain (150).jpg Brain Drain (149).jpg Brain Drain (147).jpg Brain Drain (144).jpg Brain Drain (142).jpg Brain Drain (141).jpg Brain Drain (138).jpg Brain Drain (136).jpg Brain Drain (127).jpg Brain Drain (124).jpg Brain Drain (123).jpg Brain Drain (117).jpg I Scream, You Scream (32).jpg I Scream, You Scream (31).jpg I Scream, You Scream (89).jpg I Scream, You Scream (87).jpg I Scream, You Scream (88).jpg I Scream, You Scream (81).jpg I Scream, You Scream (80).jpg I Scream, You Scream (75).jpg I Scream, You Scream (74).jpg I Scream, You Scream (135).jpg I Scream, You Scream (134).jpg I Scream, You Scream (133).jpg I Scream, You Scream (123).jpg I Scream, You Scream (121).jpg Diploma.png I Scream, You Scream (120).jpg I Scream, You Scream (119).jpg I Scream, You Scream (118).jpg I Scream, You Scream (117).jpg I Scream, You Scream (109).jpg I Scream, You Scream (104).jpg I Scream, You Scream (103).jpg I Scream, You Scream (101).jpg I Scream, You Scream (89).jpg I Scream, You Scream (87).jpg I Scream, You Scream (152).jpg I Scream, You Scream (150).jpg I Scream, You Scream (137).jpg I Scream, You Scream (136).jpg I Scream, You Scream (135).jpg I Scream, You Scream (134).jpg I Scream, You Scream (133).jpg Vanessa Dispara.jpg Only Son 3.jpg Bringing the new puppy home.jpg Poke the Goozim with a Stick.jpg Only Son 1.jpg Only Son 2.jpg Run Away Runway98.jpg Doof'n'Jeremy.jpg Noneshfood 002.JPG Meatloaf Surprise Image32.jpg I'm not popular.jpg Set fire to the sun!.jpg Blah blah....jpg Doofenshmirtz listening to -Wexler-.PNG Linda and Heinz.jpg Vendedoras de ppas telillos.png Doofenshmirtz sings Impress My Professor.jpg Evil in the Tri-State Area.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever142.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever143.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever144.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever160.jpg Doof calcetin.jpg Sockie Shockie Suitey.jpg Doofus.jpg Doofenshmirtz alterno sin identificar.jpg Baby Roger.jpg Baila con dyp.jpg DoofYVanessa.jpg Doof en somos mal .jpg Doofenshmirtz signature.png Fake Doctorate certificate.jpg Haddeus and Thor (175).jpg Heinds (paris).png Heinds (tokio).png Hide and Seek Norm Doofenshmirtz.png Jdnjf.JPG Omg.png Perry Doofenshmirtz Zinc Foil.jpg Cabezas tapadas.jpg Estás muy cerca.jpg Padres de Doff.JPG Señor y Señora Doofenshmritz.jpg Bebe Roger.jpg Roger's the favorite.jpg Allá en Gimmelschtump (Imagen 13).jpg -Bullseye87.png Bullseye102.png Bullseye82.png Doof.png 67.png -Bullseye77.png Bullseye63.png La gran porra.jpg LOS MAS MALVADOS.png Bullseye52.png A aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fuera.png -Bullseye51.png Malvados son asi claro que si.png Pequeño.png Doof malvado.png R.png Malvados con su mal.png Bullseye44.png Bullseye43.png Bullseye75.png Tonto con cara de buey.png Llseye73.png Malvados.png Bullseye41.png Bullseye100.png Phineas and Princess Isabella swings away.png Heinz y Roger ante el abogado.jpg Roger mancha su cuadro.jpg Doofenshmirtz le enseña a Rgoer su cuadro.jpg Doofenshmirtz Inspirado.jpg Perry the Platypus 8.png Perry the Platypus 9.png Perry the Platypus 14.png Xdoof.PNG Doof sorprendido y desorientado.png Perry sorprendido y desorientado.png Doof cayando.png Chocando la cara de doof al vidrio.png Perry a punto de chocar la cara de doof con el vidrio.png Perry luchando contra doof.png Perry golpea a doof.png Tratando con perry.png Perry golpeando a doof.png Doof presionando un boton.png Perry y doof1.png Doof hablando por radiocomunicador.png What.jpg Agente p dispara a doof.png Doof con los monumentos importantes encogidos.png Doof realizando el inicio de su plan malvado.png Plan de doof malvado.png DoofSingingintheRain.jpg 2833736 640px.jpg Tornado delante de doof.jpg Agente p disparando conejos.jpg Captura 19.1.jpg Agente P sobre la cabeza de doof.jpg Cargando el invento.2.jpg Rayo de doof disparando.jpg Doof echando piedras en el invento.jpg 1.112.jpg Globo aerostatico de doof.jpg Truco de doof.jpg Doof cubriendo el cubo con la manta.jpg Doof con una manta.jpg Invento de doof malvado.jpg Doof enseñando el invento.jpg Doof apuntando a pagente P.jpg Zorrillo y doof.jpg Doof atado con cuerda.jpg Doof es rociado por un zorrillo.jpg Retrospectiva de doof haciendo magia.jpg Doof hablando con el agente P...jpg Trampa del agente P hacia Doof.jpg Doof mostrandole al agente P como es la trampa.jpg Doof burlandose del Agente P.jpg Agente P pegandose en la pared.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 4.7.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 4.0.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 3.8.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 3.5.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 3.2.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 3.0.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 101.9.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 101.8.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 100.6.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 9.7.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 9.6.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 9.5.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 9.4.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 9.3.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 9.0.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 8.9.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 8.8.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 8.7.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 8.6.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 8.5.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 8.4.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 8.3.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 8.1.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 7.7.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 7.6.jpg ingenio interrumpido 0.jpg Ingenio interrumpido 2.0.jpg Categoría:Galerías Categoría:Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Categoría:Galerías de personajes